


Where are you?

by Raysele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, School, Strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Lee Felix tidak ada tatkala Kim Seungmin membutuhkannya.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnenblum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnenblum/gifts).

> -For Angstober iii.  
"You weren't here when I needed you the most."  
-Pinjam anak @sonnenblum (sis, aku post ulang)

**"LEE FELIX** berkelahi dengan kakak kelas!"

Adalah hal yang sengaja diumbar-umbar agar siswa-siswi merasa tertarik dan ikut menonton kejadian tersebut, memotret, merekam, lalu menyebarkannya ke media massa. Ironis, tiada yang ingin membantu melerai hal tersebut. Seluruhnya berujar bahwa mereka takut terseret masalah yang bukan urusan mereka, dan takut jikalau menjadi imbasan. Padahal kenyataannya mereka menikmati detik-detik salah satunya tumbang dan berukir sungging puas, di balik topeng khawatir.

Semua manusia itu munafik, itulah yang Kim Seungmin yakini. Bahkan dirinya pun termasuk dalam golongan munafik itu.

Yang Seungmin lakukan tatkala mendengar sorak-sorai tak tahu malu yang menginginkan Felix lanjut, atau pihak lain menahan kesakitan agar dapat mengukir lebih banyak darah pada tubuh Felix, adalah menyumpal _earphone_ seakan dunianya hening tiada gangguan apa pun. Ia harus belajar, ia harus mendapatkan peringkat pertama, dan ia seharusnya tak memikirkan apa pun. Seharusnya. Tetapi netranya memicing ke luar jendela, guru olahraga berusaha melerai keduanya dan berhasil dihentikan. Lee Felix meneriakkan sesuatu kepada guru olahraga, menepis tangan beliau, lalu pergi begitu saja. Guru olahraga hendak memarahinya, namun tak jadi karena kondisi kakak kelas yang cukup prihatin. Sialan, konsentrasi Seungmin bercerai-berai berkat Lee Felix.

Ia mengambil sekotak P3K kecil dan air putih dari tas dan menuju atap.

.

.

.

Langit berkelabu biru, awan menutupi mentari. Memberi efek sejuk, agak dingin. Sesuai dugaannya Felix pasti berada di sini. Bersandar di samping pintu, menahan rasa sakit yang menyetrum pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" Felix bertanya seraya mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terluka, membiarkan cairan merah merembes masuk ke ujung kemeja putihnya. Ekspresinya tak menunjukkan persahabatan.

"Menurutmu?" Seungmin mendekatinya, membuka kotak P3K. Menuangkan air pada kapas yang ia jepit--secara hati-hati agar tak berceceran.

"Memangnya kamu disuruh siapa sampai mau mengobatiku?" Felix berujar sinis. "Kamu, Kim Seungmin si juara kelas. Disuruh sama guru atau kamu kerasukan?"

Seungmin lebih memilih diam daripada menghadapi mulut Lee Felix yang minta dijahit. Ia membersihkan luka pada ujung bibir Felix dan bocah Lee meringis.

"Enggak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Felix merebut capitan kapas dari Seungmin dan berakhir jidatnya disentil Seungmin. Tak jadi merebut kapas.

"Diam bocah." Seungmin mengambil kapas baru, kali ini menuang alkohol ke permukaannya. Lalu, sengaja menekannya keras-keras agar Felix kesakitan. Diam-diam, Seungmin mengatakan kata; _mampus, rasain_\--dalam hati.

"Sakit bego!"

"Ya tahanlah bodoh!"

Ia juga tidak mengetahui alasannya membantu Felix. Atas dorongan naluri mungkin ya, Lee Felix terlihat seperti kucing liar yang kesakitan dan Seungmin tak pernah bisa tidak acuh pada sosok seperti itu. Alasan Seungmin mengetahui Felix akan lari ke atap sekolah; mudah, untuk tipe nekat kayak Lee Felix. Semakin diberi larangan dilarang masuk, ia akan semakin menerobos larangan itu. Lagi pula, Seungmin tidak yakin ada tempat lain untuk sosok seperti Felix, selain atap.

Tatkala Seungmin selesai mengobati, ia memilih pergi ketimbang membiarkan Felix mencercahinya dengan kumpulan kata-kata sialan miliknya.

Sebegitu ia berdiri, Felix menarik ujung almamaternya. Seungmin memberikan raut penuh tanya, sedangkan Felix menunduk.

"Makasih."

Setelah ujaran singkat, Felix melepaskan jemarinya. Membiarkan Seungmin pergi. Barangkali Felix tidak tahu, bahwa ucapan itu adalah yang tertulus yang pernah Seungmin dapatkan.

.

.

.

Presensi Seungmin telah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa untuk Felix.

Di atap, sehabis Felix selesai berkelahi dengan siapa pun itu. Kemudian, Seungmin akan datang membawa kotak P3K dan sebotol air. Lambat laun hubungan mereka berubah dari orang asing, menjadi satu-satunya yang mengetahui isi hati masing-masing. Felix yang kerap terbuai oleh amarahnya berkat ejekan orang sekitar terhadapnya, sebab wajahnya bukan tipikal Asia dan beberapa kali berkat ketidakadilan yang ia temui di sekolah. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa Seungmin sama sekali tidak suka belajar. Bahkan tidak minat. Kedua orang tuanya menekan agar dirinya menjadi murid terbaik di antara semua. Menekannya agar masuk kedokteran di universitas terbaik di Seoul--SNU. Dengan embel-embel bahwa itulah universitas yang kedua orang tuanya inginkan, dan mereka meminta--atau justru memaksa--Seungmin untuk meraihnya, menggantikan mereka. Memberikan beban berat yang harus Seungmin jalankan. Haknya untuk memilih dirampas. Sedangkan Felix sendiri tidak tahu dirinya harus ke jalan mana. Jurusan apa? Universitas apa? Mungkin bocah modalan seperti dirinya akan memilih bekerja selangsung SMA berakhir. Entahlah, Felix tidak memikirkannya. Membuat pusing saja.

Seakan pergeseran hubungan tersebut tidak cukup dekat. Mereka tak lagi bisa disebut sebagai teman. Namun, bukan sahabat pula. Sebab, tiada teman yang membiarkan kedua belah bibir bertemu, mengunci satu sama lain, lalu melepaskan tautan, membiarkan kedua pasang netranya berbisik; _ayo kita lakukan lagi._ Setelahnya, mereka kembali menautkan bibir dalam rasio bertempo lambat. Kerap Seungmin mencecap rasa besi kala bibirnya bertemu ujung bibir Felix yang robek. Tapi, persetan. Ia memilih meneguknya, dan melanjutkannya.

"Dingin ya," Felix berbisik.

Seungmin menaruh jemarinya di atas jemari Felix, mengukur kadar kedinginannya. Memang tangannya dingin sekali. Mereka juga orang bodoh, yang pada saat istirahat malah memilih menyejukkan diri di atap tatkala musim dingin hendak berakhir dan diganti musim semi.

"Iya, dingin banget." Lalu kedua Jemari saling menggenggam, memberi kekuatan serta kehangatan yang tak mampu orang lain gantikan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, tepat sesi sarapan Seungmin dibentak oleh ayahnya setelah ia mengucapkan keinginannya agar dapat memilih jurusan arsitek. Menunjukkan hasil gambar bangunannya dan berakhir dirobek sebab ayahnya terlalu murka kepadanya.

"Gambar tidak ada gunanya di masa depanmu!"

Kalimat yang disertai nada tinggi menghantui Seungmin, selama perjalanannya ke sekolah. Ia butuh Felix, untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Hanya pemuda itu yang ingin mengerti. Ia butuh Felix, dengan segala tindakan serta ucapan menyebalkan yang dapat menenangkannya. Persetan dengan pelajaran, ia melarikan diri ke atap. Tempat satu-satunya miliknya bersama Felix.

Namun, tiada Felix di sana.

Awalnya Seungmin berpikir, barangkali pemuda itu masih belum tiba. Entah berapa jam ia menunggu, Felix tak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

Seungmin masih berbenak, mungkin Felix hanya tidak masuk dengan berbagai alasan seperti sakit atau bolos. Tetapi, hei, adakah seseorang yang tanpa kabar selama seminggu? _Lee Felix, kau di mana? Kim Seungmin membutuhkanmu segera, di sampingnya._

Dan Seungmin masih berusaha berpikir positif dan segalanya perkara Felix terasa tak nyata seketika. Tatkala adanya kertas HVS ukuran A4 yang menggantung di mading sekolah.

「Lee Felix dikeluarkan atas kekerasan, bolos, serta merokok.」

Dunia sedang bercanda, 'kan?

Felix memang melakukan kekerasan, tetapi ada alasan dibaliknya--mengapa seluruhnya mengecap ia buruk dan tidak menanyakan alasannya? Walau itu tidak membalikkan fakta bahwa ia melakukannya, tetapi tidakkah kalian bisa mengerti? Ia memang bolos, karena pelajaran sekolah layaknya sampah untuknya. Segalanya terasa palsu tuk dirinya. Untuk yang merokok, jelas itu fitnahan. Lee Felix yang ia tahu, takkan menjerat dirinya dengan asap nikotin. Ia membenci aroma apa pun selain murni milik alam.

Sebegitu Felix dikeluarkan, penindasan kakak kelas kepada adik kelas dimulai kembali. Beberapa anak yang sempat Felix selamatkan justru berujar; "Syukurlah si tukang ribut itu pergi. Merusak nama baik sekolah saja". Dan para guru menatap segala kejadian selayaknya memang seperti inilah dunia berjalan.

Seungmin mencari Felix. Persetan dengan nilainya yang turun. Persetan dengan les yang harusnya ia ikuti. Persetan dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia membentak mereka dengan segala gejolak amarah dan berakhir main tangan dengan sang ayah. Persetan dengan sekolah. Persetan kepada dunia.

Hanya kehancuran di depannya. _Atau sebenarnya hanya dirinya yang hancur?_

Sampai di detik itu ada seseorang mengulurkan tangan, memberikannya kebahagiaan berupa serbuk serta tablet. Dan Seungmin menerima jabatan tangannya layaknya menyerahkan diri ke dalam dekapan iblis.

_Hei, Lee Felix. Di mana dirimu?_ _Mengapa kau menghilang tatkala seorang Kim Seungmin membutuhkanmu?_[]

.

.

.


End file.
